


Blanket Fortitude

by KB9VCN



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Pillow & Blanket Forts, References to Monty Python
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN
Summary: Published 31-Jul-2018; humor/romance?; exactly 1000 words (by my count).For the31_days"to tower once again" prompt.This is "probably" based onFate/hollow ataraxia(unseen), but canon shouldn't really matter.This contains slapstick violence and mild adult humor.  Reader discretion is advised.





	Blanket Fortitude

**Author's Note:**

> Published 31-Jul-2018; humor/romance?; exactly 1000 words (by my count).
> 
> For the [**31_days**](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/) "[to tower once again](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/3286916.html)" prompt.
> 
> This is "probably" based on [_Fate/hollow ataraxia_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fate/hollow_ataraxia) (unseen), but canon shouldn't really matter.
> 
> This contains slapstick violence and mild adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Saber slowly stepped into the common room of Shirou's house. Shirou was walking behind her and holding his hands over her eyes.

Shirou removed his hands. "Tah-dah!" he said.

Saber found that Shirou had stacked the table and some spare high-backed chairs in an open circle, and then pinned a few blankets together and draped them over the backs of the chairs. A long strand of Christmas lights that Shirou had run along the chairs cast a soft multi-colored glow under the blankets.

"That is the least comfortable Western-style bed I have ever seen," Saber said.

"It's a blanket fort," Shirou explained. "I know it's no Camelot, but I haven't made a blanket fort in years, and I thought that you might enjoy it."

The ever-serious Saber inspected the sides of the improvised structure. "It is well-made," she declared, "but I fear that it is already occupied."

Illya popped her head out from the front opening. "[I blow my nose at you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9DCAFUerzs&t=1m58s), so-called Arturia king and all your silly English kuh-NI-ghits!!"

"What a strange person," Shirou thought out loud.

But Saber didn't rise to her bait. "Illya? What is that?" she said, pointing to a side of the fort.

Illya leaned out slightly. "What? I don't see anything."

"Look again," Saber said. "I saw something further back."

Illya leaned out farther and unwittingly put herself within reach. "WHAT!? I don't seeEEEEK!!"

Saber caught Illya by an ear and dragged her out of the fort. 'Ow ow ow ow ow ow," Illya said as she stumbled to her feet.

And then, Saber sent Illya on her way with a not-so-gentle slap on her bottom. "YEEEK!!" Illya said again.

Shirou watched Illya run away. "If *I* did that to Illya," he said nervously, "I'd be reported for child abuse."

"You must show your opponents no mercy," Saber said sternly. "Now, then... After you, Shirou."

"No, no," Shirou said gallantly. "Ladies first."

"Oh, but I insist," Saber said with a straight face. "After all, Illya might have laid a trap for us."

"Well, in that case... hey, wait a minute!" Shirou said.

Saber smiled and winked, and nodded towards the opening.

Shirou went down on his hands and knees and crawled into the fort. "All clear," he said from inside.

Saber followed him in. "It is larger than I thought it would be," she said, "but it is still quite cozy. So... what does one do in a blanket fort?"

"After the others join us, we can play video games, or just hang out and talk," Shirou said. "But since it's just the two of us... well, um...."

"You wish to make out?" Saber asked bluntly. "Very well."

She turned around and sat in Shirou's lap. "You may begin."

"You're not exactly 'setting the mood' here," Shirou said.

"Oh. Sorry," said Saber. 'Um... is that Avalon in your pocket, or are you just glad to see me?"

"On second thought," Shirou said as he held Saber in his arms, "let's just skip to the making out."

Saber turned in place, held one arm around Shirou in turn and looked into his eyes. "Very well," she said again.

As Shirou leaned in for a first kiss, they both closed their eyes...

* _crunch_ * * _crunch_ *

Saber and Shirou opened their eyes and found Rin sitting in the other corner of the fort, wearing her favorite cat pajamas, and stuffing her face from a large bowl of popcorn.

"Go on," Rin said.

"You can't expect Saber to concentrate on anything else," Shirou said, "after bringing food into the fort."

"That's true," Rin admitted. "Want some, Saber?"

"Please." Saber leaned away from Shirou and reached out towards Rin's bowl.

"No, no. As you were. Just open your mouth," Rin said as she took up a few kernels. "That is, if you'll pardon my fingers."

"Alright." Saber obliged her, and she effortlessly tossed half a dozen kernels of popcorn into Saber's mouth one-by-one.

"Your accuracy is impressive," Saber said around a mouthful of popcorn.

"You're talking to a jewel magecraft user here," Rin said. "Want some, Shirou?"

"Sure." Shirou opened his mouth— and Rin threw a handful of kernels at Shirou's face.

"Ha ha, very funny," Shirou said.

Sakura called out from outside the fort. "Can Rider and I come in now?"

"Do you have more food?" Saber asked.

"I made S'mores," Sakura said enticingly.

"Enter by all means," Saber said magnanimously.

Sakura carefully crawled into the fort with a tray of treats. She was wearing a relatively modest nightgown, but its low neckline pulled off her right shoulder.

And then, a somewhat embarrassed Rider crawled in after her— wearing only a bra and panties. "All of a sudden," Rin said, "I feel overdressed."

"Rin, could you scoot up closer to Shirou?... thanks." Sakura sat in Rin's corner and expectantly patted her lap, and then the much taller Rider sat in HER lap.

"Well now, isn't this nice?" Sakura said from somewhere behind Rider. "Please help yourselves to the food."

As Rider and Saber reached for S'mores, Shirou turned to Rin. "I'm sorry that, um... he's not here for you."

Rin shrugged. "S'alright. I'm with friends."

"Rin?" said Saber. She patted her lap.

"I appreciate the thought," Rin said hesitantly, "but there isn't enough room."

"If you would like to use her lap for a pillow," Rider offered, "I'll hold your legs."

"Well, I'll try anything once." Rin turned ninety degrees and carefully leaned back into Saber's lap, and then rested her ankles on Rider's thighs.

"Oh my," Rin said as Saber began to pat her head. "This is SERIOUSLY comfy."

Sakura nuzzled Rider's shoulder. "We should do this more often," she said.

"I have only rarely felt this relaxed and at ease," Saber agreed readily.

But then, Rin stiffened. "Do you hear someone running down the hall towards us?"

"ILLYA!! NO!!" Shirou shouted— too late.

"[DEATH FROM ABOVE!!](https://www.memecenter.com/fun/3178101/incoming-loli)" Illya shrieked as she took a leap onto the middle of the fort and brought it down on the others.


End file.
